


Of Pancakes and Early Mornings

by kalalanekent



Series: Little Secrets AU [36]
Category: Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalalanekent/pseuds/kalalanekent
Summary: For Lana's birthday, the twins and their little sister decide that a surprise is in order...





	Of Pancakes and Early Mornings

“ _Wake up wake up WAKE UP … IN_ _ **FLAMES**_ _!_ ”

Kala slapped her alarm clock before it could get past the first line of the song, yawning blearily. “The best part of waking up – Trent Reznor howling in your ear,” she muttered under her breath. It was still dark outside; the vacation cabin was on the north side of the ridge, cooler in summer and perfect for viewing spectacular mountain sunsets, but it also stayed dark longer in the mornings.

The teenager stretched gingerly, cautious of the warm lump cuddled up to her back, and turned on the bedside lamp. “C’mon, Kristin,” Kala said, rolling over to shake her little sister’s shoulder. Only the six-year-old girl’s red hair was visible at the moment. She had acquired Kala’s habit of sleeping buried in the covers, probably on vacations like this one when the two girls shared a room.

Kristin groaned, burrowing deeper, and Kala chuckled. “Don’t make me pick you up and _carry_ you,” she whispered. “Wake up, Kristin. You said you wanted to.”

“Wanted to _then_ ,” the little girl muttered, her eyes tightly shut. “’m sleepy now.”

“But you have to get up for the surprise,” Kala insisted. “Come on, Kristin. Up.”

It took a little more coaxing, but when Kristin eventually remembered the surprise she was more eager to wake up. The two girls padded out into the hall and commandeered the bathroom, Kala shepherding Kristin through brushing and flossing and washing up. Then it was time to go drag Jason out of bed.

Kala headed into his room with the casual impertinence of a bratty sibling, knocking on the door after she opened it. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” she called, keeping her voice down in deference to their parents sleeping in the other two bedrooms.

Jason mumbled something unintelligible, and Kristin ran to his bedside. “C’mon, you gotta get up!” she said excitedly, grabbing his foot where it stuck out from beneath the blankets and shaking it briskly. “C’mon, c’mon!”

He just groaned, yanking his foot back and curling up in a ball beneath the blankets. “Jason, you wuss, wake up,” Kala scolded, shoving his shoulder. When even that failed to rouse him, she turned to Kristin with a wicked grin. “All right, little red, you know what this means. He doesn’t wake up…”

“…I get t’ jump on the bed!” Kristin said, grabbing Kala’s hands and letting the dark haired girl swing her up onto Jason’s bed. She leaped around enthusiastically, jumping as hard as she could and trying to land on the mattress instead of Jason.

At first he groaned and tried to curl up into a tighter ball, but Kristin leaped so enthusiastically that it felt like his mattress was trying to buck out from under him. Coming awake at last, Jason flung the covers back and grabbed Kristin around the legs, knocking her down gently. Her squeal of surprise was partly muffled by his comforter as Jason wrapped her up in it and tickled the bottoms of her feet. The little redhead yelped and kicked at him, laughing hysterically.

“Hey, lizard-brain, quit it,” Kala hissed, smacking her brother’s shoulder. “You’re gonna wake up the ‘rents.”

He let go of Kristin only to grab a pillow and solidly whack Kala with it, making her stagger back a step. “Well, you got your wish,” Jason muttered threateningly. “I’m awake.”

“And surlier than _Mom_ ,” Kala growled, snatching the pillow away. “Come _on_. Get with the program. Remember what today is?”

“No…” Jason began, and then his eyes lit up mischievously. “Oh _yeah_. Lana’s birthday. We’re making breakfast in bed for everybody, right.”

“Right. And we need _you_ , pancake-boy extraordinaire, to help us.” Kala reached out and rumpled her brother’s hair. “But first you’d better comb your hair and brush your teeth.”

“Yes, Mother,” Jason groused. Kristin was sitting on the bed beside him now, swinging her feet, and he attack-tickled her once more before getting up. Kala had to carry her, giggling helplessly, into the kitchen.

“You’re the silliest little sister ever,” Kala commented, hugging her as she set Kristin down and brought a chair over to the counter. “C’mere, silly goose, let’s get started. Help me make the coffee.”

By the time Jason came back out, Kristin had carefully measured out the ground coffee and poured water into the coffeemaker. Kala had just gotten down a bowl, a mixing spoon, and the pancake mix. “I wanna help you,” Kristin said, grabbing Jason’s shirt. “Please? Pretty please?”

“Sure,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Let’s see, did your goofy sister get down the measuring cups?”

“Right here, oh great and radioactive one,” Kala teased. “Help the munchkin mix your secret recipe, I’ll get the griddle warmed up. How many eggs do you need?

“Two, and milk,” Jason said. “That’s the _basic_ recipe,” he told Kristin. “We’re gonna make it special. Blueberries, please, Kala.”

She handed him two eggs, the milk, and a pint of the blueberries they’d picked yesterday. Kristin noticed that she was holding the egg carton in her other hand, and asked curiously, “Whatcha makin’?”

“It’s called ‘chickens in the woods,’” Kala told her, setting the eggs on the counter carefully. She opened the bread and dropped four slices into the toaster, rummaging through one of the kitchen drawers while she waited for it to pop up.

“What’s that?” Kristin asked.

“Eggs inside toast,” Kala replied. “Grandma’s recipe. Daddy loves them.”

“Mom thinks they’re gross. Pay attention,” Jason said, holding a blueberry in front of Kristin’s nose. She took it and ate it while he poured the pancake mix into the bowl, then held out the correct measuring cup so he could pour the milk. He cracked two eggs expertly on the edge of the counter while Kristin started stirring the mix, and then took a lemon out of the fruit bowl.

“We’re havin’ lemon pancakes?” Kristin asked as Jason cut the lemon in half.

“Nope, but we’re putting a _little teeny bit_ of lemon juice in them,” Jason replied.

“Freshly squeezed,” Kala muttered, sharing a chuckle with her brother. She’d found a couple of cookie cutters and set them on the counter.

Jason showed Kristin how to squeeze the juice from the lemon and put a little into the mix, along with some baking powder and sugar. Kala leaned on the counter, snickering at them; her brother was so earnest sometimes, you’d think he was doing brain surgery instead of making breakfast.

The toast popped up then, and Kala grabbed the slices out, cutting shapes in the centers and eating the bits of toast she’d cut out. The griddle was hot – it was good cast-iron, from Lana’s family, and Lois was terrified of it. Kala dropped the toast slices onto the hot surface and quickly cracked an egg into the center of each piece of toast. “Want me to start the sausages and bacon?” she asked Jason.

“Sure,” he replied, tickling Kristin’s side. “Keep stirring there, or you’re gonna lose your sous-chef job.”

“Whatsa soo-chef?” Kristin asked him.

“Ooh, Jason’s re-learning French to impress girls,” Kala teased as she hunted through the refrigerator. “It’s really working well, huh?”

He stuck his tongue out at her. “It’s the chef-in-training, basically,” he told Kristin. “Your sister over there, she’s never gonna be better than a short-order cook in my kitchen. Got that, grill-monkey?”

“Sure thing, Chef Lizardbreath,” Kala replied jauntily.

 


End file.
